Yusho Sakaki
| romaji_name = Sakaki Yūshō | ko_name = 신 유승 | ko_rr_name = Sin Yuseung | ko_trans_name = Sakaki Yūshō | fr_name = Yusho Sakaki | gender = Male | relatives = * Yoko Sakaki (wife) * Yuya Sakaki (son) | occupation = * Founder of You Show Duel School * Professional Duelist | school = * You Show Duel School * You Show Duel School (Fusion Dimension) | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = | de_voice = }} Yusho Sakaki ( , Sakaki Yūshō), or Yusyo Sakaki is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is Yuya's father, Yoko Sakaki's husband, a Dueltainer and the founder of You Show Duel School. He was also the pioneer of Action Duels. Design Appearance Yusho wears a mostly red performer's outfit. He has black hair and a purple top hat with green goggles on the bottom side. Yusho is fair skinned and has golden eyes. Etymology His name may come from (Yūshō), a term meaning "overall victory, championship", reflecting the fact that he was once the Duel Champion. Biography In their youth, Yusho rescued Yoko Sakaki and one of her gang members from a rival gang. He played "Smile World" to get the rival gang to back down. Yoko was grateful for what Yusho did and developed feelings for him. Eventually, the two of them got married and had a son, Yuya Sakaki. When a young Yuya was upset, Yusho approached him and gave him advice about laughing whenever he felt down. He used Yuya's pendant to further explain this point by saying that when Yuya made other people happy, the happiness would swing back towards him, like a pendulum. ".]] Three years prior to Yuya's Duel against The Sledgehammer, Yusho was supposed to Duel The Sledgehammer in the finals of an Action Duel tournament. However, Yusho failed to show up; his whereabouts to this date are still unknown. Yuya and Yoko miss him dearly. Skip seemed to take Yusho's place in being Yuya's "father." Yusho appears in a few flashbacks and even a daydream Yuya had. It is later revealed that Yusho was in the Xyz Dimension around 3 years ago from present, and taught many how to Duel including Allen Kozuki and Sayaka Sasayama who were his students, but later he disappeared after the invasion and went to Fusion Dimension where he opened a You Show Duel School branch where he is the owner. Pre-Arc League Championship Yusho was mentioned by Yuya and Declan during their first Duel. Declan said that he admired the Pioneer of Action Duels and rebuked Dipper and Kit for insulting Yuya's father. Yusho is the idol of several characters in the series. Heartland City Currently in Fusion Dimension, Yusho is running an underground Duel School for Duelists who ran away from Duel Academy. Deck Duels Relationships Yuya Sakaki Yusho deeply cares for his son, having given him advice in the past several times. He is proud of his son and is the one who gave him his pendant. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters